


Is there somewhere you can meet me?

by lexahenries



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: A4O/Carmilla Crossover, F/F, Laura is Portia's high school bff, PORTIANA, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexahenries/pseuds/lexahenries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Portia Vallon is done with the plotting and scheming of her friends but she's still deeply in love with Ariana Henries, so she complains to her high school bff, Laura Hollis.</p>
<p>or the one where Ariana Henries realizes she's an asshole and begs her girlfriend for forgiveness.</p>
<p>Spoiler alert: they're both super cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there somewhere you can meet me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to my Inseparable Cory who beta-read it and corrected my awful mistakes. She doesn't have an A03 account but she deserves all the love ♥

Portia is done. Done being laughed at and treated like a child. She has put up with it for a long time because she loves her friends and she wanted to do the right thing but that isn’t the case anymore. Planting drugs in someone's office just to get back at them was just plain mean and she didn't want to be a part of it. She didn't want any of her friends to be a part of it, especially Ariana.

She feels a pang in the heart just thinking about her. They have been together for so long that she can't believe it's over. But it needed to be over because she couldn't live with the person she was becoming; it was time for a fresh start. Portia picks up the framed photo of the two of them from the night table and feels the tears stinging her eyes. Ariana is kissing her cheek while she is hugging a giant bear that her girlfriend won at the local fair. She stares at it for a while, then puts it in a box and starts collecting all of Ariana’s stuff scattered all over the room.

Half an hour later, when she’s done doing that, she feels empty and sad but she doesn’t want to cry so she decides to call the only person who can make her feel better right now, her high school bff, Laura Hollis.

“Hey girl, what’s up?” Her cheerful voice chirps from the other side of the line.

“Ariana and I broke up.” She spills immediately. Now that she’s said it, it feels so real that she really wants to cry but she promised herself she’d stay strong.

“Oh no, what happened?” She inquires, worried.

“She got involved with some bad stuff and then had me involved and complained about me being a child when I just wanted to do the right thing. Why can’t she understand that?!” Portia explodes, full of resentment.

“I recently found out that the world is not black and white as I thought and the right thing doesn’t usually mean the same to everybody.”

The same thing happened to Laura with her girlfriend, Carmilla, so she knows what Portia is going through.

“Yeah but drugs, seriously?! I don’t expect to live in a fairytale world but I don’t want to live in a world where planting drugs is the right thing to do.”

“I know but I tried to change Carmilla and it only tore us apart so the only thing you can do right now is take care of yourself. I’m sure Ariana isn’t doing great either.”

“Yeah well, it is what it is. But tell me about you, how are things going at Silas?”

“Ugh, very strange and supernatural but we’re holding up. Things are still weird between me and Carmilla; every time I look at her I don’t know if she’s about to kiss me or stab me, so the usual.” Laura giggles.

“I’m sure you two will figure things out.” Portia adds, smiling.

“Same for you two. Hey, who would have thought that we would have had girl problems? We were such losers in high school!”

“I know, it’s incredible.” Portia laughs. “You had braids and wore salopettes all the time.” She reminds her, chuckling.

“And you always wore pink… oh wait, you still do!” Laura teases.

“Hey, pink is awesome!” She retorts, then she hears the doorbell ringing. “Hey, I gotta go, someone’s here. Bye weirdo.” Portia hangs up smiling, then goes to open the door.

“Hey.” It’s Ariana with the saddest look on her face.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Portia asks, she can’t believe her eyes.

“Gosh, it’s hard. Look, I’m an asshole, you know that and for some strange reason you still wanted to date me so you can’t give up on me now.” Ariana sighs, staring into Portia’s gorgeous eyes.

“You told me I was a child. What was I supposed to do?!” She recounts, feeling a little upset.

“You’re right and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I pressured you into doing things that you didn’t want to do in the first place and I’m sorry that I got carried away. It’s just that you’re amazing and you deserve someone who’s just as amazing as you are and sometimes I worry that it’s not gonna be me. That you’ll find someone better. I know I act all tough but in reality I’m just afraid to lose you. I wanted to show you that you can always count on me, that I’m always there for my friends. And by doing that, I almost lost you. Please, tell me I haven’t lost you.” Ariana says openheartedly, fighting back tears of sadness and fear.

“What you said hurt me… a lot, but someone made me realize that the world doesn’t look the same to everyone, so you probably had your reasons.” Portia admits, giving a half-smile.

“I should thank Laura later, then.” Ariana simpered, shrugging her shoulders.

“How do you know I was talking about her?!” Portia marveled, surprised.

“Hey, I know you. Remember? Besides you’re talking to her all the time, you’re worse than Dorothy with her Inseparables.” Ariana chuckles.

“Come here, you loser.” Portia hugs her tightly, cupping her face with her hands. “But promise me that you’re done with this stuff, I was really worried.”

“We backed out, I swear. No more of this shit, I love you.” Ariana affirms, determined.

“I love you too.” Portia replies, bringing her arms around Ariana’s neck and passionately kissing her. Maybe she doesn’t live in a fairytale world but Ariana made her like this one anyway.


End file.
